some of us
by Tiltinya
Summary: Draco was 35 years old, he was owner of Malfoy Industries. He had everything man like he could dream of - a beautiful and smart wife, little adorable son, who'd taken only the good sides from both of parents. But that was just the front page of Draco Malfoy, just the face he let the world to see. some day he'll regret he was just pretending with this.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Starsailor – "some of us"

Draco was 35 years old, he was owner of Malfoy Industries, owning several, both magical and non-magical, shipping and civil transport company's. He had everything man like he could dream of - a beautiful and smart wife, little adorable son, who'd taken only the good sides from both of parents. But that was just the front page of Draco Malfoy, just the face he let the world to see, only few knew the truth, that the man was cheating his wife, was avoiding his son, he was nothing the world saw him as.

It was rainy August night when Draco was arriving late from work, he always came home late, not wanting to dine with his wife, son, and his own mother. He'd been having a naughty fun with his personal assistant, very effective blond girl.  
Draco stopped in front of his manor looking up, it looked different than other nights, or maybe that was just his imagination. He entered the house, it was quiet, all the lights were out, he couldn't help but frown, even if the whole house knew he was unfaithful, his wife had always expected him home, along with his son, of course they stopped to do that long time ago, but they still were up (usually) around this time, all three playing some silly board games or reading book. This night was different, the house was so quiet. Draco turned the lights on and looked around, hearing soft footsteps down the stairs, he saw his mother and greeted her  
"Evening mother"  
Narcissa Malfoy maybe was old, but she still was a real beauty "Evening Son"  
She finished her way down the stairs "I need to have a word with you" with that she opened the door to a drawing room, leaving no choice for him but to walk in.  
"What is this nonsense about mother? I'm tired and wish to go to bed" he said in his usual bossy and annoyed voice.  
The woman sat calmly down in chair by fire "do you know what day is today?"  
"Yes of course I do"  
"Well what is it then?"  
"Wednesday?" he found it odd question.  
"Today was your son's 10th birthday, he received his Hogwarts letter" she said and looked at her son, she always knew how to make him feel bad, with just one look.  
"Shit…" he groaned  
"Don't bother, thankfully your wife is smart enough and have finally learn how to lie, she told Scorpius you had an urgent meeting in America, the boy is not stupid though, so the lies won't work forever "  
Draco rolled his eyes and sat down, knowing this will be a long night "so what? I'll buy that boy a broom and things will be back to normal"  
The woman threw a glare to him "nothing will be the same anymore Draco" for a moment her eyes were wet. Yes Narcissa Malfoy was crying, she'd never cried in front of her son, no one actually.  
The young man frowned "what do you mean by that?"  
The elder woman looked at the fire whipping her eyes out of tears "She… we… she passed away this evening"

There was long silence. Draco knew who she was speaking about, for a moment he felt like someone and punched a hole into him, he looked at his mother, he handed her a napkin, he still couldn't process it all, how could she be dead.  
"She kept it as a secret, she was ill Draco" his mother whispered in the napkin.  
He looked at the fire silent, it finally reached his mind, she was gone, he'd never hear her read to their son, he'd never argue with her, he'd never sleep next to her, he'd never eat dinner with her, he'd never ever be with her again.  
He swallowed clearing his throat "does Scorpius knows?"  
"Yes" said his mother and got up "he's a gifted and smart boy, she knew it even before we did" the woman slipped to door and left the room, leaving Draco alone with his own thoughts.

How could he do this? He remembered the day he'd invited her for tea for the first time, having a civil conversation with her, he remembered her working in a dusty small bookstore, he remembered how it all began, how in love he was. Draco looked down on his left hand there was still the wedding band, he sighed a little, he'd ruined it all, he'd fell for her, because he wanted something new, because he needed something different, something better than this, but he had ruined it all. He wanted to punch himself hard and bad, no! Even punches reminded him of her. He closed his eyes feeling horrible, yes they weren't as close as they used to be, damn it, nothing was as it used to be and only because of him, because of his father, because his father had thought him to be like this, it all was his fault, if only he'd knew, if only…  
he regretted it all, if only he'd turn back time and live it all over again, to fix his mistakes, but he couldn't, and even then he wouldn't have her he'd never ever have a chance with the only girl he'd ever actually loved –Hermione Granger.


	2. going back in time 1

_Inspired by ElectroSound - What You Know In My Place (Two Door Cinema Club vs Coldplay)_

_14 years ago._

It was calm autumn day, the sun was shining making the entire yellow and orange and red trees look even brighter. Draco Malfoy was walking down the Diagon Alley, he had a purpose there today, he'd just started his studies in Elite Wizarding University out in Italy, and he needed to purchase the books for his studies. There were multiple bookstores on that street, but only one was selling rare and expensive books. He entered the bookstore, it was empty and quiet, and he started to walk between the shelves when he heard a voice from the upper store level.  
"May I help you sir?"  
Draco looked up and nearly fell off his feet, it was his archenemy, and schoolboy's crush since 4th grade –Hermione Granger. He closed his mouth which he'd opened  
"Malfoy? Do you need help or not?" she said stepping down the stairs.  
Draco had finally collected all his thoughts "yes… of course... I… I... I need these books" he said handing her the list. He couldn't help but admire her, she'd grown up even more, since the last time he saw her at the war. Her hair was cut in a short bob, she looked perky, though she still was petite, she looked older and happier. While Draco had been daydreaming there following all her movements with his eyes, she'd put the pile of books in his hands.  
"There, these are all from the list" she said and walked behind the counter "it'll be 26 Galleon's and 20 Knuts."

Draco nodded and got the checkbook from his pocket and wrote out check covering it all "there" he said and handed it to her. "Thank you for helping"

She took it and placed in the cash machine giving him a small smile "always welcome Mr. Malfoy. Have fun studying Economics and Businesses!"

Draco collected all his books and shrunk them smaller so he could fit them in his pockets, "Thanks Granger… I mean it is Granger isn't it?" he asked feeling himself to get nervous, he'd never been this nervous before in his entire life.  
She nodded smiling a little "Still Granger"  
He couldn't help but smirk "I always knew you had some brains"  
She raised her eyebrow suspiciously at him "what is that…"  
he'd cut her off "I'm proud that you didn't marry the Weasley bloke, that would be pretty rough waste from brains like yours"  
She glared at him "Whatever you say Ferret boy" she said feeling annoyed now.  
Draco mentally punched himself. He was glad she hadn't hexed him or punched like she did in the third grade. He bite his lip and looked at her "Sorry, didn't mean to upset you"  
"I'm not upset"  
"well then you're angry"  
"I'm not angry"  
"yes you are"  
"now I am"  
"Why?"  
"You annoy me"  
"will you drink coffee with me?"  
Bang… crash, boom, bang!  
There was a long pause of silence and suspicious look from the brown eyed beauty. But then she smiled  
"Yes"  
Draco blinked "what?"  
"I… well you asked if I'd like to have coffee with you and…" she started to rant on but he'd interrupted her  
"thank you" he smiled to her. "When are you free?"  
"Now"

The whole Diagon Alley was looking at them as they walked down the street by each others side. It was no secret to the world, that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were two the sworn enemies, so seeing both of them to walk by each other caused people to stare. But both were too pompous and stubborn to care about it.

_13 years and 8 months ago._

"Merry Christmas, Hermione Granger!" Brightly said Draco Malfoy entering the bookstore, already seeing his all time favorite girl behind the counter.  
"Hello Draco Malfoy, Merry Christmas to you too" she said smiling.  
Both had grown closer with past few months exchanging letters.  
"I didn't knew you were going to come home for Christmas?" she said and moved some books off the counter.  
He chuckled "surprise!" He paused "I couldn't leave my mother on her own, it's already enough I'm away to study."  
"Please sit" she said and waved her hand to a chair near fireplace. "Tea?" she asked kindly. Draco smiled - how can you not fall for a girl like that.  
"Yes please" he said sitting down.  
They could talk for hours, about everything, stars, work, books, spells, muggle sports cars, toothpaste, cupcakes, each other…

They were officially friends.


	3. going back in time 2

_A/N : I'm determinant to finish this story in next few days. maybe even hours, since I've already written all the chapters! _

_13 years and 4 months ago. _

"Hermione? I know we've had Up's and Down's but… I… I like you"  
The brown eyed girl kept looking at him as they were sitting on a bench in London, muggle park.  
"In a bit more than just friendly way"  
she just kept looking at him.  
"And… I'll understand if you'll say no, but I hate to live on being such a coward as I am now – Hermione Granger… will you go out on a date with me?"  
She blushed, finally she'd shown some emotional aspect. "I'd love to"  
Draco Malfoy blushed lightly himself" really?"  
She nodded her head smiling "yes Draco Malfoy, yes, I'd love to go out on a date with you"

_13 years ago._

"Mother... there is someone I'd like you to meet" Draco spoke opening the drawing room door.  
The elder woman rushed up from her chair smiling, she'd always like to meet Draco's friends, specially now, when she'd heard gossip about him and a girl.  
"Mother this is my Girlfriend Hermione Granger" he said introducing both woman's.  
"Ouh.. Miss Granger you're such a beauty" Narcissa smiled hugging the young shocked girl.  
Draco smiled relieved "Mother… don't leave her breathless, she can handle only my size amount of Malfoy charm."  
His mother laughed and let go of the girl gently slapping the back of her son's head "silly Boy"  
Hermione smiled and bowed like a little girl" it's lovely to meet you Mrs. Malfoy"  
"Please call me Narcissa" she said smiling, and Draco knew exactly why his mother was smiling. Hermione was the first girl he'd ever taken home to meet his parents (well only mother since his father passed away soon after war.) and Draco hoped she'd be the only girl for that, he was romantic guy and who could blame him for that, all he wished was happiness.

_12 years and 6 months ago. _

"Draco are you sure about this?" His mother had asked him the 6th time in less than hour.  
"Yes I am, this will be no mistake, I want this to work, I want her to be my wife."  
"I know you do by the way you want to ask her… what if she says no?"  
"Do you doubt her?" Draco glared a little.  
His mother shook her head and smiled" of course not Son, she's the most beautiful, the smartest, the kindest girl I could wish for my son"  
"thank you mother, now give me that bloody Grandmother's ring"  
Narcissa Laughed and handed him a small black box with beautiful white gold, with green emeralds and red rubies, ring. The ring, by Draco's opinion, was like a symbol of their relationship, both Slytherin and Gryifindoor colors put in one.

_12 years ago. _

Every newspaper out there was writing about it. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger was getting Married, after he'd purposed to her in middle of Diagon Alley, right at the time where it was crowded with people. Papers called it the most romantic relationship ever. And it was top selling thing after all everyone wanted to know how did these two had ended up together.

_11 years ago. _

"DRACO, BLOODY LUCIOUS BOUNCING ANNOYING FERRET MALFOY"  
He shrunk in his chair hearing his wife shout from upstairs, he knew he was in trouble, but he still didn't knew what kind of trouble. He ran to their bedroom as fast as he could, his wife was no girl you could play with.  
"yes my love?" he said with sly sweet tone  
"Don't you grovel here for me" he said sharply causing him to gulp and over think every last minute of his life wondering what he'd done wrong.  
He looked at her hoping to hear the reason why was he there soon.  
"I'm bloody Pregnant!" she said looking in his eyes.  
"What? Wow… really?" he mind had crashed again he couldn't help but smile and kissed her softly on lips "I love you" he said and held his wife in his arms, after all the hormonal girl was at the edge of tears.

_10 years and 8 months ago._

"I hope it's a girl" He said gently rubbing her rounded belly.  
"I thought you wanted a boy?"  
"No… a girl would be better, would really cut off the stupid Malfoy family tradition list"

_10 years and 3 months ago._

It's been bloody 6 hours since she'd been screaming, he was worried to insanity.  
Finally after another hour of screams there was silence, and then the silence was cut off by a little voice letting out a loud cry. Waiting was driving Draco insane, he wasn't allowed to enter the room, his mother had forbidden it to him.  
A moment later, which had felt like forever, his mother finally, opened the bedroom door letting poor worried out Draco in "Congratulations… It's a boy"  
Draco didn't knew how to react, he'd wished for a girl, but a boy was a blessing too. He smiled wide and sat on the bed next to his wife, who was holding the little baby in her arms.  
"It's a boy" she whispered looking up at him.  
Draco just leaned down and kissed her on lips "I love you"  
"I love you too" his wife whispered back.  
"Since it's a boy, well he will be named in Malfoy traditions" this caused his wife to groan a little, but she agreed to it, so the little boy was named very traditionally - Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. The little boy had taken all the looks from his father, blond hair, sharp face. But his eyes, that's where the mystery was, his eyes were different, his left eye was chocolate brown, sometimes in sun glowing like amber, while his right eye was grey-blue, almost silver like. Scorpius was one magical boy.

Draco Malfoy had just became one of the happiest men living on the planet.


	4. with the eyes of child

_Scorpius POV on this Chapter. _

As I grew up I always loved my family, my Mommy, my father, and grandma'. I had no siblings. Thought my parents tried, I remember my mother walking around all grumpy, with big belly for five times, but I still had no sibling.

First time, the baby had passed away after a month, I remember father crying, I'd never seen him cry. Probably he cried because it was a girl, I was no fool, I knew he'd always wanted a daughter instead of me.

The second and the third time, the child had been born already died. Both - girls.

The fourth time was the breaking point, I believe so, Mother looked horrible, she was worn out, pale, skinny, tired, but they had tried again. It was boy. The boy died with first few days. I still blame father for it.  
I remember father and mother fighting after it had happened. He blamed her. I was angry with him, all those things he yelled that night, they still ring in my ears.  
"IT'S YOUR BLOODY FAULT"  
"don't be a fool Draco! You heard what the Doctors said... it was"  
"I DON'T BLOODY CARE WHAT THAT IDIOT SAYS, I WANT A DAUGHTER"  
then I wished I hadn't seen through the door what had happened, but I did see. My father grabbed my mother by her shoulder and had slammed her tinny body against the dining table yelling right in her face, I didn't hear what he yelled, all I could see was tears in mothers eyes. I ran to my room and hid in my closet, my childhood was ruined.

The fifth time was completely father's fault. Everyone saw it, even grandmother and I. Mommy was finally pregnant, again, the doctor said twins, girl and boy. But father was still furious, he didn't want boy. He'd made it clear over dinner that night. I tried to ran away from home, mother caught me, I ended up in annoying sleepover with Potters.  
Next morning when I arrived home with grandmother we saw them both at the top of stairs arguing over the same old subject – baby girl.  
I don't know what came over my father then, when he slapped my mother. My mother held her red cheek tears falling down her cheek. Next thing I knew my father and mother both were falling down stairs.

That was the last time my mommy spoke to my father, at last in private. After that they were seen together only in public, always putting on the fake smiles and kisses. I stopped to attend the public events with them, because I hate their pretending. My grandmother and mother spent a lot of time together while I hardly ever saw my father. I doubted he even knew my name. Twice a year he spoke to me, but all I said to him was simple "thank you"  
he didn't deserve my love, he didn't deserve me and mommy.  
Father had a lot of work, or so he claimed. It hurt mommy, I could see that, even grandmother looked displeased, but father avoided all three of us. He was a coward. When I was turning 9 I noticed that mom wasn't looking good, yes she'd always looked bad, after all trying to get a child for five times, had left some mental and physical scars on her, but she still walked with her head held high looking strong, brave. On my ninth birthday I declared rather too loudly that when I'll be going to Hogwarts I wish only to be sorted into Gryifindoor. I could see how happy it made my mom, while my father looked displeased with me. I regret that announcement later, when my father roughly slapped my cheek, for saying such bullshits, and lectured me for more than hour about how important it was for me to be sorted into Slytherin, bla, bla, bla… I never listened to his nonsense.  
My life changed dramatically, when I saw one of mother's letters, she hid them well in her closet, but I knew where to look. She and father were out. Grandmother was out in garden reading. I sneak in their bedroom. And found the letter, I had noticed in morning how sneaky she'd hit it in her pocket. I opened it and red it  
"Mrs. Hermione Jane Malfoy, we'd like to inform you that your test results were positive, we're terribly sorry, but you've been officially diagnosed with leukemia"  
I didn't read more because I heard my parents returning, who wouldn't hear them, their yelling was loud enough to probably raise my grandfather from his grave.  
I didn't knew what that leukemia was, but according to a muggle encyclopedia I had access to, it was a blood cancer, it was bad, I wanted to tell father, I knew he had all the money in the world to save mommy, but he was never home. And while I tried to tell grandmother, I believe it was too late.

It was my 10th birthday, I had just received my Hogwarts letter. My mother and grandma' were both glowing in pride. I was happy, even though I wished my father would be here, with us, eating waffles, which my mom made every year for my birthday, but my father wasn't even here, my mom, lied to me, but I played along letting her to tell me the lies. I guess she knew how close to end she was when she gave me an old shoebox, for my birthday. The best birthday present ever.  
"Scorpi…" she said smiling and taking me in her arms.  
"yes mommy?"  
"I have something for your birthday, a gift from your father and me, will be given to you latter, but this is just from me" she said giving me the box, which had turned out to be heavy.  
"It's the memory box, I've put all my good memories in there, someday I hope you'll see them" she kissed my cheek, she was about to cry, but she never cried in front of me.  
I hugged her and kissed her cheek "I love you mommy"  
she hugged me back smiling. "I love my amazing little angel"

I had a birthday party that day, I didn't invite anyone, my mother had invited the Weasley's, Zabini's and Potters with their bloody kids. I caught myself acting like my father did, I guess something runs in the family after all. I was glad when it was over, I wanted to see my father, and finally tell him in his face, how much I hated him, I didn't care about punishments, I knew I'll be having a new home soon - Hogwarts, I'd even started a countdown timer for my day to do to Hogwarts, my mother had laughed at this, but she still supported me.  
"Mommy?" I asked before going to bed. Something in my head said to do it.  
"yes sweetie?" she was so beautiful even though I could tell she was at the edge, and cold death was breathing down her neck.  
"Will you read me book tonight before bed?"

That was the last time I saw her smile.


	5. A champagne supernova

_A/N: Ahhh I just can't keep myself away from posting more chapters now. I never imagined this to turn into something like this, it was meant as a one-shoot, just one chapter, but all your kind words and questions , inspired me to write about it more. Thank you all! _

_Back to Draco's or sort of general POV._

I woke up in the same chair I'd fallen asleep. When I remembered why I slammed my fist against the coffee table in front of me. I looked outside, the sun was only rising, and the house was quiet. Everyone was still asleep.  
I quietly dragged my body upstairs to the so called bedroom, which I shared with my wife. I opened the door and saw her pale, skinny body on bed. How could I not notice it before? She was thin and pale. Just skin and bones. But she still looked good. Draco sighed remembering how she'd worn that long dark blue evening dress just year ago, on their 10th anniversary ball. And the necklace - silver with sharp diamonds - he gave it to her when Scorpius has been born. He sat down on the bed, next to her lifeless body.  
Draco looked away from her and scanned the room, he wasn't going to use it anymore. Too many memories.  
Some details caught Draco's eye - flowers, every possible table, shelf, even on the fireplace there was a vase with flowers. He frowned and walked to one of the bouquets, he'd noticed that all carried a small note. Draco picked it up frowning, wondering - had someone gave the flowers to his wife?  
_"Smile more! - with best wishes - B.Z."_  
Draco squeezed the note in his fist, getting angry. How could… how could his best friend do to him. How could she do it to him. Of course he was a jerk himself, but that gave no right to her do the same. Specially with his son's godfather.  
Draco was so angry he even entered his wife's private area – her closet. It has been the forbidden area for him. He looked around dresses, shoes, skirts, blouses- bullshits. He reached the far end of closet where her vanity set was, he looked closely, letters from Potter and Weasley, jewelry boxes, Scrpius drawings, her wand, some old photos, form their first few dates, wedding photo. Draco gulped looking quickly away from the photos. Then he noticed a little jewelry box with note. He opened the box carefully seeing beautiful bracelet - expensive one. Draco had already guessed who'd sent it to her, but he still dared to read the note.  
_"Happy Birthday Hermione! – B.Z."  
_That bloody git. Draco thought and slammed the box down along with the note, this was the last drop, he rushed out of the room, out of the house, to Blaise's Zabini's house, without even caring Draco kicked the door open yelling  
"YOU DIRTY BASTARD GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LIFT IT OFF BED AGAIN"

Soon the tall dark male was stepping down stairs "ahh Draco, may I ask you why are you here at this early hour?"  
Draco pointed his wand roughly in his best friends face "WERE YOU BLOODY SLEEPING WITH MY WIFE?"  
Blaisé frowned "WHAT?"  
"I SAW THE BLOODY GIFTS, SO DON'T YOU PLAY DUMB HERE WITH ME"  
"Someone had to give her something, after all you didn't even bother to look at her" Blaisé said knowing he was risking to get punched in face, or get hexed to last century.  
Draco lowered his wand knowing this was his fault.  
"I did court her for a while, but she rejected me" Blaisé added watching his friend.  
"She… she …" he couldn't finish the sentence.  
"She loves you mate, more than you can imagine" he squeezed Draco's shoulder  
"she lov-ED me" he corrected his friend  
"what do you mean by that?"  
"She… she's… gone…"  
"Gone?" he frowned confused  
"dead"

Silence. Long and unpleasant silence.  
"When?" Blaise asked after a moment.  
"Late last night I suppose, when I returned home, it had already happened."  
"I'm sorry Draco…"  
"I don't know what to do anymore" he said and took his head in his hands, sitting down on the stairs. "My son , what will happen to him? I forgot his birthday again, how… how will I take care of him now, he hardly speaks with me…" he tried his best not to cry, but he cried.

They talked for a while, till Blaise had helped Draco to get home, where Narcissa was already waiting for them with worried face  
"what happened?" she asked.  
" he noticed the flowers I guess" Blaise said with small shrug, while supporting his friend who didn't seem to notice where he was.  
Narcissa let out a loud sigh" just leave him in the sitting room, on couch"

Blaisé did as his godmother had asked him to do.  
Draco glared up at him "I'll never forgive you it"  
Blaise nodded and left, Draco somewhat felt better now knowing that this will ruin someone else life too.

Draco fell asleep, reliving the memory of meeting her in bookstore.  
He was woken up by a sough slap on his shoulder, he was about scream his wife's name when remembered that that couldn't be her. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his mother.  
"I'm going out for the funeral businesses, please watch Scorpius, if you can't handle it, just call the Potters, or Blaise." She said sharply.  
"Why wouldn't I be able to handle my own Son?" he frowned sitting up.  
his mother just shoot him a warning glare and left. Draco's eyes scanned the room. In couch across from him was sitting mini Draco Malfoy, with mismatched eyes tough, but everything else looked just like a copy. The boy was looking at Draco with emotionless expression. Draco bite his lip, maybe his mother was right, maybe he couldn't handle this.  
"ummm how are you?" Draco asked his son.  
Silence.  
"I… umm sorry about yesterday, I was busy at work."  
Silence.  
"So... umm you got your Hogwarts letter?"  
Still silence.  
"Did you like your gifts?"  
Silence.  
"Are you hungry?"  
Silence.  
"I'm sorry"  
"You should be" the boy finally spoke up looking directly at his father, with piercing look, there was no doubt he'd picked it up from his grandmother.  
"I'm sorry about me being horrible father, I'm sorry about what happened to you mother… I… if I could I'd fix everything"  
"there is no need for that" Scorpius said with cold tone, making Draco's hart to sink even more.  
Draco moved across the room to sit next to the boy, picking him up in a hug "I'm terribly sorry"  
"It's too late to be sorry, _Father"  
_"I know"  
Silence.


	6. Sanctus Espiritus

_Sanctus Espiritus – the Holy Spirit. or just the pre-last chapter.  
_

I watched as Scorpius left my lap soon after the hug.

Draco let him go, he knew he couldn't tame the boy, just like his wife couldn't tame her hair.  
Draco lifted himself up from the couch and dragged his own body upstairs, back in the bedroom. He needed to speak with her, even thought he knew she won't hear him, he still wished to speak with her, tell her. Beg for forgiveness.  
Draco walked in the bedroom, and closed the door behind himself, he looked around, it was quiet. The sun was shimmering in a dance with dust through the old, large windows. All the flowers were wilted, with a wave of wand his made the flowers to disappear, and white roses appear instead. White roses have been her favorite flowers.  
Draco collected all the courage he'd left to have and he sat at the empty side of bed - his side of bed. He looked over at her and ran his fingers across her cheek "I'm sorry" she squeezed his eyes shut pushing back tears.  
He placed his hand on top of hers and gently rubbed it with his thumb, like she always had liked.  
He looked at her waiting for her to wake up, but it didn't happen.  
He couldn't hold it in anymore, Draco let the tears run down his cheeks.  
Draco rested his forehead against her cold, pale cheek, crying silently "I'm sorry" he whispered.  
He breathed heavy in the smell of her perfume, he would never forget it.  
"I'm so...sorry… I… I ruined everything, I always do… I should have been happy with what I had, and not dreamed of some other impossible things… I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you needed me… I'm sorry about all those times I hurt you with my words… with my actions… with my hands…" he took a shaky breath "I love you" he squeezed his eyes shut feeling some small hand resting on his shoulder.

"What have I done?" Draco whispered crying.  
"Things could have been worse…" he heard someone to whisper, Draco looked finding his own son standing by him with his hand comfortingly placed on Draco's shoulder.  
" what could be worse than this my boy?" He asked hugging the boy again, the kid was so smart, so bright, and still so sly.  
"She could have said - No"  
Draco looked at his son and kissed his forehead. Draco thought about it and realize his son was right (bloody Hermione's genes) if she'd said no, the first time he'd asked her out for a coffee, maybe there would be no Scorpius, there would be memories, no smiles, no fights, no nothing…


	7. not a fairytale

_I'm sorry all my loved, I really need to finish this story up, or else it's eating me from inside. And okay, I lied, this is not the last chapter yet._

Upon Narcissa's arrival, both, Draco and Scorpius, were back downstairs. The little boy was hugging his crying father.

"It'll happen tomorrow" softly spoke his mother and patted his shoulder a little "I'm sorry son…"  
With that she left them alone, at some point glad this disaster, had opened her son's eyes. But even with all that Narcissa was sad, broken, Draco didn't deserve this, he might have been jerk, but he regretted it, sadly the regret came too late.

Scorpius tangled himself out of his sobbing fathers arms "It's late… we should take some rest" he said as Draco got up and nodded a little.  
"Will you read for me tonight?"  
Draco looked at his son with tears forming in his eyes again, he couldn't help but smile, his son wanted HIM to read book before bed. Draco smiled to the boy picking him up in his arms "anything you wish"  
The little boy's eyes sparkled "thank you" he said and warped his little arms around his father's neck.

Draco took the boy to his bedroom, helped him to change, and tucked him under the covers.  
"What should I read for you my boy?"  
"Snow White"  
Draco smiled and picked up the book and opened it.  
"Once upon a time, long, long ago a king and queen ruled over a distant land. The queen was kind and lovely and all the people of the realm adored her. The only sadness in the queen's life was that she wished for a child but did not have one. .."  
Draco red the book, not even noticing when the boy had fallen asleep.  
" …Each day they laid a flower there.  
Then one evening, they discovered a strange young man admiring Snow White's lovely face through the glass. After listening to the story, the Prince (for he was a prince!) made a suggestion.  
"If you allow me to take her to the Castle, I'll call in famous doctors to waken her from this peculiar sleep. She's so lovely I'd love to kiss her!" He did, and as though by magic, the Prince's kiss broke the spell. To everyone's astonishment, Snow White opened her eyes. She had amazingly come back to life…"  
Draco stopped to read and looked at his son, who was sleep. Draco closed the book and put it away. He kissed the boys head and left the room.  
Draco wished he'd do just like that, kiss her and she'd be back, but his life was so fairytale.

Draco walked back in his bedroom, he looked down at the love of his life, laying there lifeless, but still beautiful. He sighed heavy and crawled in bed next to her, he wanted just this once to sleep with her, hold her, and kiss her.  
He leaned over and pressed a soft, gentle and full of love kiss to her cold lips. Draco opened his eyes, of course nothing happened, and after all it was just a stupid muggle fairytale. He sighed and laid down next to her, warping his arm around her "I love you" he whispered and closed his eyes resting himself in the pillows, letting tears fall down his cheeks again.


	8. not again

_It all ends well anyway_

Seven years latter. It was the 1th of September. The Malfoy family stepped out of their limo at the King's Cross station in London. The young pale man looked so much like his father when he were young, of course expect for one of his eye. After him out of the limo jumped 3 little blond girls all three looked identical, and the only difference was their shoes and dresses. After the girls, from car stepped out already aged man, with just as blond hair as his children has. Draco held out his hand to help his wife out of car. His wife is beautiful woman, with dark chocolate brown hair that waves over her shoulder in light and beautiful curls. Her eyes were brown and smile bright. Draco kissed his wife's hand and held it tightly. It's been seven years now since the dramatic happening, when he nearly lost her.  
Scorpius looked at his parents and rolled his eyes "guys… you're 42 not 15 can you please stop making out, it makes me sick"  
Draco shoot a strong glare to his son "Scropius show a good example to your sisters, it's no way to speak with your parents, after all you've been made the head boy."  
Hermione smiled brightly "we're very proud of you son"  
she said as they all reached the spot between platforms 9 and 10  
the seventeen year old teenager looked at his parents "so... Going in for the last time."  
both of them nodded. One of the little girls held tightly into her brothers hand, as they went through the barrier, next went Draco with two other of his daughters being close followed by his wife, which he hardly ever left alone now. He'd learn from his mistakes.

Draco helped his son to her his things in train as they all stood on the platform saying last goodbyes.  
Scorpius hugged each of his sisters ruffling their blond little heads. Then he hugged his mother tightly, and kissed her cheek. His mother was the closes to him. Then a bit awkwardly but still tightly he hugged his father instead of brutal handshake they had shared multiple years ago.  
"be a good boy" said his mother.  
"I'll mom" he said and run his fingers through his hair in very demonstrative and sexy way was a very pretty girl from his year at school was passing by.  
His father laughed and slapped the back of his head "education first, son, and then girls"  
Scorpius gave his father a glare "says the Slytherin sex god?"  
"what's sex?" asked one of the little girls reaching her hands up so her father would pick her up.  
Hermione grinned a little "I'm sure your brother will be happy to explain it to you during Christmas"  
Draco laughed and picked up his daughter "let's hope you won't follow in my footsteps for that kind of reputation"  
Scorpius just rolled his eyes and gave a last kiss on cheek to everyone he had reached the entrance of train as his parents stopped them.  
"Scorpius…"  
the boy turned around to face them  
"you're going to have another little sibling soon" said his father grinning proudly.

Poor teenager paled and nearly fell down entering the train "not again…"

Draco laughed at his son's reaction putting his daughter back down and warping his arms around his wife. He'd never have enough of kids in his life. Draco smiled as his wife rested her head against his shoulder "you forgot to tell him that it was going to be more than one child again"  
"I think the boy was already enough shocked."  
"Not shocked, just fighting nasty mental images in his head"  
They both laughed and waved to their son, who'd leaned out the leaving train.  
Draco turned to his wife and kissed her gently on lips "I love you"  
"you better do" she replied kissing him back.

Draco led his family out of the station grinning to himself, maybe muggle fairy tales did have some magic in them, after all they'd returned his wife to him.


End file.
